The Adventure Begins
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 01 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= N/A |nextEpisode= Goblin Creek }} is the premiere episode of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Previously On... Purry’s eyes slowly flicker open, her head pounding as she sits up, slowly. She looks around, her vision coming into focus as she spots her friends lying on the ground around her. Austin demands to know what’s going on. Suddenly, the door opens, The Woman wandering in. Everyone stands, staring at the woman with confusion and shock. The Woman says they’re their last hope. The Woman takes the group into anothe rroom, filled with metalic coffin-like beds and large moniters. The woman opens up a file on her computer and suddenly everyone’s profiles start flashing up. Purry, Noah, Miguel, Maria, Jayme, Chey, Austin, Arianna, Steven, Andrew, Sara. The Woman explains they were chosen in a random draw to be the saviors of the world. She introduces herself as Scarlette, Miguel and Maria’s daughter. she’s glad she chose such delightful individuals to go on this quest, the Quest for Justice. Story The group of Purry, Noah, Miguel, Arianna, Austin, Maria, Jayme, Chey, Steven and Sara stand in complete silence as the new information sunk in, they had just a few hours ago been ripped from their lives, their homes and back into their “reality”. Whatever reality was anymore, they didn’t know. Sara stood there, staring at the group as she tries to form words, not knowing what to say to the confused bunch as the door suddenly opened, a woman stepping inside. All eyes turning towards her. Scarlette clears her throat, looking at the rather surprised woman with a kind smile. Scarlette introduces her as Mira, her best and favorite warrior. Mira says hello to everyone, having a bow over her back and arrows at her side along with a sword in her hand. The group don’t say anything, Purry is the first to speak, asking Scarlette if there’s anything else important that they should know. Scarlette thinks for a moment before remembering something, pointing her finger up and then pointing to Maria. Scarlette explains that Maria is not human but instead, a Witch. Miguel’s eyebrows shoot up. Scarlette says that she can do magic, which is very helpful and one of the reasons she was chosen. Maria thanks her. Austin asks if they’ll ever remember anything about their past lives before Redwood. Scarlette shrugs, telling them the myth of remembering your whole life in the final moment you die, but she doesn’t know if that’ll work for them. Scarlette tells them that there’s nothing else she can tell them, except where they’re going and good luck. Mira leaves, coming back a few minutes later with a trolly full of weaponary. She tells them to take her pick as Scarlette pulls out a map, pulling out a pen and circling their location and where they need to go, drawing a dotted line between the locations as the group chose their weapons. Scarlette shoves the map into Miguel’s hands, telling him that everything is there. Miguel thanks her, hesitating before hugging her. Scarlette is surprised, sighing before hugging him back. Lukas also comes through, asking if Scarlette is also leaving. Maria looks at Scarlette worridly for an answer. Scarlette says no, but Mira will go with them. Lukas nods, telling her that Jamie didn’t make it. Scarlette is seemingly unphased. ---- “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Noah’s mother asks as she helps him with his coat, pulling it closed and zipping the zipper up. “Yeah, it’ll be awesome.” Noah replies, holding a rather large suitcase. “Call everyday, okay?” “I’ll try!” “I love you, son.” “I love you too, mama!” He smiles, leaping into her arms to hug her before a train pulls up at the station, coming to a rather loud halt. Noah walks in the train doors as they open, waving as his mother for the duration that the train sits in the station, before the doors close again and the train takes off. ---- The travellers get ready to move, Sara approaches Purry and smiles at her. Purry awkwardly shuffles around, still not knowing her whereabouts and feelings towards anything. Sara asks if she’s okay, Purry nods but tells her that the simulation felt different than real life. Sara takes this as a hint that their relationship is ending so she decides to back away and instead leave Purry alone with her thoughts. Noah appears behind Purry, tapping her on the shoulder. Purry turns around and Noah hugs her, Purry just stands there. Maria asks Scarlette if she’ll tell them anything about their life together, as a family. Scarlette promises she will when they come back. The travellers leave the base, Mira leading as she holds out the map, pointing into the distance. Austin asks what’s back there and Mira just replies. “Goblin Hill.” Poll Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *